The lonely voice
by Daltor
Summary: The doctor wakes up and has forgotten most of his memory, as he looks for his tardis he'll discover that it isn't all the same as before, there's something else, something dark. As people he encounter die and the killer is no where to be found he'll have to search for answers and eventually learn to cope with the single phrase in the back of his head "exterminate"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun is at its peak radiating its relentless shine, bearing down on the green-yellow grassy ground. The scattered clouds were hanging overhead, drizzling in rapid outburst on and off happening as if at random. Near the field a road where the occasional car would pass by people on the run; hurrying, hardly stopping. In the distance, unnoticeable to those who aren't trying to notice but still there lies a body, still, dead-like but far from it.

"ooh my head… where am I? grassy field, concrete road from the looks of it… hhmm 21 century earth! I better make sure… no… I need to find someone, no I need my tardis…where is my tardis?!"

"hhmm a road well the probability of a car passing is pretty good and inside a car should be a person… I hope."

And so the man waits and he waits and he checks his pockets. Then he sits down on the grass and lays them out, he studies the items some he can recall what they are. He holds up his sonic screw driver, turns it on and off. Then he glances at the blank piece of paper tucked in a flippy foldy case, strange its blank… he looks at his key and his mood deepens, he moves on to prehaps the strangest item of all a lone ripe banana. Before he can dwell on item he hears something.

"finally a car…" "Ey horrible mind, mind telling me what year it is?"

"Horrible mind eh? little too young for that, that's for people my age I'm nearly 70 years old now that's an excuse for having a bad mind!"

"Yes yes that's all nice but I need to know the year please!"

"hmm alrighty then its 2012 last time I checked…where you headed to?"

The question takes the man by surprise; he can hardly remember a thing. He tries to think but the memory comes in a distorted fashion.

"that's funny how the brain forgets… that feeling like you know but you don't know and you're like 'arrgghh'."

"Sure Alzheimer's! I suppose that I'll be meeting him sometime soon!

The old man chuckles mostly to himself. He stares at the strange mans face, his eyes they are confused. He looks like he's been through hell, his clothes are all ragged, cut and scorched in several places. He can almost see his shoes name brand by the looks of it black and worn; the shoes have been used that's for sure! The young mans face, deep in thought as if he solving a difficult calculation. He doesn't know if the man is serious or just taking him for a fool, but he looks sincere, he could just be a good actor but then again what's life without a little faith.

"Tell you what mate ill take you into the city, heading that way, Ill be more than happy to take you."

"Oh! Good a ride with a stranger haven't done that in a while. It's weird I'm usually the conductor…I really need to find my tardis.."

"your what? Tardisc? One of those fancy new machineries I suppose! Couldn't ever keep up all these new machines there almost alien to me!"

Well its sort've kind of like my transportation device and yes I suppose in a way it is more alien that you could imagine!"

"so tell me what's your name mysterious stranger?"

"aah the question of the day I'm sure you might have a better clue than I."

"so you honestly don't remember… well how bout profession do you know that?"

"profession? I know that I travel, how about you what do you do?"

"me well I'm retired now but when I was young and …well… young, I was a doctor!" "But that's all dust in the past."

"Doctor! Yes of course how stupid of me! Doctor! Ah happy times, happy times indeed! that's my name… or at least what I'm called!"

"a man of medicine and of travel dear me your turning out to be quite the interesting man. Yes I once went to a beautiful village in México to do some work. Wonderful people the Mexicans..." "So doctor what?"

"just the doctor… as far as I can remember… which isn't much but.. Yeah.. just the doctor."

The old man says nothing just looks at him and grins and big wide grin.

"is this today's paper?"

"ay that it is, its local, small little printing press back in my town, news isn't too fancy but it makes the day easier. Tell you though there sure is a lot of commotion bout this mysterious box floating around all of London! Darn thing just floats around no special route just here and there."

"… yes that would attract staring eyes, blasted thing must be malfunctioning its supposed to be less… well noticeable. Can you take me to it?"

The old man pays no mind for the radio suddenly turns on and off. He bangs it's a couple times.

"What? Take you too it? Hah! Need to see with your own eyes to believe it huh? In fact that's where I'm off too, that and catch something good too ea…"

**Black**

When the doctor comes to he's still in the car, it appears that they crashed. Hit a ripped tire and the old man must of lost control of the wheel, ran into a sign or something. He takes off his seat belt and checks the old man for a pulse.

"dear me how unfortunate. Wow! Just my luck…"

He stops he looks at the man's neck its red. The print of fingers is still red and its fresh his faces a light shade of purple… almost as if…

"What? The seat belt couldn't have caused this. Its impossible there are clear signs of a hand… but his hand? Not likely in fact very unlikely… but"

He gets out of the car, he falls onto all fours and gags. He takes in account the situation, there were hands around the mans neck , he thinks about any possible explanation for it but he keeps coming down to one. He did it. But how, its impossible but there is the evidence right there. He gets up and stares at the man and deep back in his brain, way far almost not even there he hears it .

"Exterminate."

"I'm going crazy, I'm hearing voices and not just any voice its familiar… the shock it has to be the shock. Yes that's it my mind it making up voices." "ohh but I know that's not true… I have to leave, I have to get to the tardis… I have to… I have to remember." "maybe the tardis will hold more for me, maybe.. but the old man I can't just leave him here." "I'll bring back help I'll inform the authorities you'll have a proper burial, I promise."

But the old man's charismatic respond will never comes. He just stares at the doctors with unforgiving eyes. The doctor takes the newspaper hoping that it will have a more specific direction and he sets off for London. The sign that they crashed into reads that it's close.

"I'll have to walk the rest of the way."

He looks at the cars and considers it. He decides not to its not likely that the dead will come back but then again stranger things have happened to him, in this day alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Perfect! destination in view! I can smell the tea already, wait that's weird…"

The doctor takes a big sniff at the air, he turns his heads both ways and finally his sight lands on a bush of wild chamomile. He smiles and takes a seat next to the wild flowers inhaling the beautiful aroma. He looks up at the sky and reflects back, as far as his memory lets him. Which isn't very far, he can conjure up distinct memories of the great beyond, stars that he must have seen, planets that were born, that lived, and died. He finishes resting and continues to the city but not before smelling the flowers one last time.

"Onwards and forwards! I've always said… or have I? no I haven't… well no better time to start."

When he finally got into the city the life filled grass and trees were all replaced with cold dead cement and buildings, He reaches a street corner beside him is a little coffee shop and some stores. The doctor takes out the newspaper and scans the words till he finds the article about the blue box, he starts walking.

"Okaaay, well you look at that they found the lost old man, and ooh naughty girl! Two drug charges, not one but two! Ads…ads…ads.. what's this? Would I like a bigger…AHAH here it is mysterious blue box, but where?!"

He looks up and barely evades a oncoming stranger, he apologizes and looks forward. His two hearts almost stopped, he sees its in the distance, his beauty, his most prized possession. He doesn't hesitate to take off in a quick jog, when he gets closer three shapes form around the box, three people one female the other two male. He nearer now and can hear them speaking, no arguing he stops and listens.

"No please you can't do this!" "Please im begging you, you can't…"

The two looks pause and look at the disheveled girl. One turns to the other and whispers in his ear, the other man laughs, looks at the girl and laughs again.

"We have orders to check this out, important orders from important people, so lets not waste each others time." "Now step away from the blue box."

The blue box floated off the ground, the words 'police box' illuminated in front.

"Look I will not leave the side of this box." "Do you understand me I don't care about your people and your orders and… all you want to do is hurt… and quite frankly I'm not leaving."

"Nor should you!" the doctor speaks up surprising all of them. The cops turn too him. With looks of annoyance.

"And who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I am the doctor, owner of this here vehicle…I guess you can say, now either leave me a parking ticket or stop bothering this nice girl." " Hello my name is the doctor and yours?"

"I am tired of this that's it your both under arrest."

The cop places the doctor on the trunk on his car and handcuffs him, he searches his pockets feels around and starts taking out his banana. The cop looks at the doctor and gives him his best 'what the…' look, he places the screwdriver next to the banana and then takes out the case holding the blank paper. He goes white, beads of sweat start to accumulate on his forehead. He calls over his partner and he looks at it, he turn to the doctor with a frighten expression.

"We are so sorry, we didn't know you should have just said so. Let me just take these off, just really should have just told you were the junior assistant of the retrieval of alien technology."

"Yes… I am the assistant of the recovery of alien tech… now you will let MY assistant go as well."

The girl had been quiet , watching all of this happen without saying anything. She looked at the strange man that seemed to have save her, she looks at his hair, what incredible hair he has, and he's so skinny, she feels the cop unlocking the handcuffs. She turns to him, he's studying the blue box running his finger up and down it as if he's checking out the condition.

"So this is your box?"

"Yes… its my TARDIS…"

"Your what?"

"TARDIS… it stands for time and relative dimension in space, I forget that your people don't know that… I need my key… DEAR ME where is my key?!"

"Your people? you say that like if you were from a different planet."

The girl lets a little laugh escape. The doctor looks at her with his eyebrow raised, giving her a perplexed look.

"That would be because I'm not."

She brushes the comment off.

"Well doctor, my name is Evie, short for Evelyn and yours?"

"As I've said it's the doctor, just the doctor. Its should be here somewhere, if not I have a spare…somewhere."

The sun was going down and the clouds were in the right position that they lets off a pink glow all across the sky. Evie looked at the doctor then at her clock, it was getting late almost time to head back to her house. Her dad would probably be worried, she hadn't showed up for work, he was probably with the police.

"Doctor let me repay you, you say your not from here come with me my father owns an inn you can spend the night I'm sure we have room.

The doctor thinks about it, after all that happened he's exhausted. He thinks about sleep, the magical process that he looks forward too now more than ever, he decides that he might as well seeing as he can't find the key.

"Alright but only if you let me pay for my room."

"When did I say that you weren't going to pay?"

"Hah Evie were going to get along just fine."

The two get too the inn, and a burly man runs out from behind the front desk and hugs Evie.

"Where in heavens have you been?! You didn't show up for work, don't expect to get paid for this day!"

"Dad I'm fine seriously , this is the doctor he saved you from bailing me from the slammer so I thought since he's an out of towner that he would need a place to stay."

"Jail?! What for?! EVELYN SYDNY TYLER! You and those ridiculous protests! One day you will get arrested and then where will we be!" "And yes your more than welcome to stay with us doctor… umm… what was it?"

"Just the doctor. This is quite a nice establishment you have Mr. Tyler, I love the décor. The tan wall are just a…wonderful couple… with your… umm… carpet…"

"Yeeaahh… come doctor ill show you your room."

After Evie left him he looked around the room. He sat on the bed and took off his shoes, they were worn down almost completely. The doctor strips down and enters the shower, letting the warm drops of water hit his face in rapid successions. His legs are sore from all that walking he did, he thinks back to earlier that day, waking up not knowing and still not knowing and the old man. He remembers the eyes his dead and the phrase that he heard, he gets out and lays down on the bed. He falls asleep almost as soon as he gets under the covers.

_The doctor looks around he's in a completely black room, he looks at his body and its clothed. He gets up from the pitch black floor and looks around, its getting a little bit brighter he can make out the walls. He walks towards a wall and touches it, he pulls his hand back for the wall is almost icy. He thinks about what's happening and comes to the conclusion that he's dreaming, he turns away from the wall. Directly on the other wall is a mirror, he walks towards it at a slow pace. he finally reaches it but he doesn't see his reflection instead he sees a single ring of bright neon blue. The blue ring seems too stare into him, he can feel it looking at his mind… his thoughts. _

"_you have killed."_

_The words fill the room, the doctor stares in to the ring._

"_what are you? How are you speaking?"_

"_you have killed." "you will kill again." _

" _no I won't, no I haven't! the old man crashed it was the seatbelt I didn't do anything!"_

"_the girl."_

"_who Evie?" "you leave her alone! She's with me and I swear if you harm her, ill find you."_

"_the girl."…"the girl."…"the betrayer."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Doctor wakes up, he rolls around and notices that the mattress is soaked in his sweat, he looks at the window and it's still dark. He thinks about the nightmare but the detail are fuzzy and all ready fading, he sits up and runs his hand through his head. He continues try to remember but all his can conjure up is the image of a girl, a blonde female. He wonders why she's relevant; he lets his thoughts then wander to the girl he meet the day before. "What was her name?" "With an e… with an e… like elephant…" "Ah yes Evelyn the elephant Tyler…" He says with a grin. "Tyler?"

The surname is so familiar and then it hits him, the girl the blonde girl, he remembers her His flower; he lets the memories flood his mind, his head fall into his hands and the tears start falling. The Doctor lays back down ignoring the cold wet covers and he lets slumber take over, his eyes start closing and he whispers to the dark.

"I'm so sorry."

When he finally comes to he rips off the blanket from his body and walks over to the bathroom. He stares in to the mirror; his eyes are red and puffy. He rubs them hoping to make them look a little less obvious, when that fails he turns on the cold water and lets it run through his fingers. He cups his hand and collects water which he then splashes on his face; he turns his head and sees his clothes discarded on the floor. He bends over to pick them up and tries to straighten out the creases with his hand. He puts everything back on with a sigh, he looks at his tie all singed and torn; he finishes the final loop and exits the room making sure to slam the door.

Evelyn hears the door slam; she turns her head to the general direction of the noise. She knows it came from his room, the inn isn't doing so well and well she can count her customers in one hand alone. The heated tea pot lets her know that it's ready with a sharp whistle; she looks at the stove and turns it off. She hears the successive footsteps that were coming down the stairs; she takes out two tea cups and serves them full.

"Hello Doctor, I made this for you. I thought you'd want some." She says intercepting the man's path.

He takes the cup from her hand and appreciates the warmth that radiates from it.

"Tea… the solution to all problems…" "The world is ending? No problem we have time for a cup of tea…" he sneers at his sense of humor and takes a sip making sure to scald his mouth.

"Rough night?" she says as she pulls up a chair and sits down.

He says nothing just stares at her, she stares back she doesn't need a response his eyes say it all. The moment gets awkward, Evie sips at her tea not really sure what to say, the Doctor downs his tea and sets down the cup.

"Any questions?" he asks breaking the silence.

"Oh dear god yes, so many… like who are you?" "The Doctor what kind of name is that?" "Also what's with the outfit you're defiantly rocking the homeless look… and tell me about your TARDIS." She leans into the table giving him her undivided attention.

He takes back by all the questions but isn't really surprised; he's not really sure where to start but figures that from the beginning would be best.

"I am the Doctor that's what I'm called that's how people know me… that's how I know myself, so Ellie that's just something you'll have to accept." "As for the outfit I'm not too sure about why it's in this state… bad laundry day maybe?" The Doctor stops, thinking of how to explain the TARDIS.

"Did you call me Ellie?" she asks annoyed.

"Yes?" he responds not liking where this is headed.

"Why?" she asks

"Well its short for elephant…" he says bracing himself.

Evie smacks him. "Are you calling me fat?!"

"E is for elephant, your name is Evelyn it starts with an E, and therefore you are Ellie." He says rubbing his cheek.

"Oh… that makes sense, it's kind of cute alright doctor, but you still haven't explained the TARDIS."

"TARDIS, time and relative deminsion in space. It gets me places it's the reason I'm here it's the reason I continue, I go places its takes me place and it has room for one more…" he looks at her trying to read her reaction.

"Do I have time to pack?" she asks all ready getting up.

"Yes I'll be back I have to go to an atm…" he gets up and puts the cup in the sink, he passes by the front desk and says something to the old man.

Evelyn runs too her room swinging open the door, she digs through her closet and pulls out a suitcase, she brushes off the dust and opens it. She opens her drawers and grabs a handful of tank tops and underwear, dumping them all in the suitcase. She finishes clearing out her drawers packing only her favorite outfits and sits on the suitcase trying to close it. She walks over to the front desk and sets it down; she looks at her dad and hugs him.

"I'm going to take my vacation day's now dad…" she says still clinging on to him.

"What? Don't expect to find your job when you come back" he says with a smile. "Where are you going sweetie?"

"Everywhere dad and don't worry ill be careful." She lets go and looks at him.

"Everywhere huh? With that Doctor fellow? Evie you barley met the man… how do you expect me to not be worried?" He grabs her by the shoulders and looks at her, he pulls her in for another hug. Evie thinks about what her dad said, he right she barely met him and she's going to go alone with him, he could be a nut job or worse an actual hobo. Thanks to her dad her mind planted a little seed of doubt; she wonders how long she'll take… when she will be back… if she'll be back.

"Tell Joey that I'll be away for a little while okay?" Evie grabs her suitcase and walks out the door. The old man sighs, his little girl has grown up.

"I'll be sure to tell her… whenever she gets back…"

The Doctor walked around the block, he heads over to a man and asks him where the atm is. He goes in the general direction that he was pointed to and sees it's hooked up to the side of a wall. He walks over and leans on the wall covering the atm, he points his sonic screw driver at it and changes the frequency. The screwdriver lights up and emits its noise, the atm spits out a small stack of money.

"This should be enough…" he takes it and walks over to a woman that was passing by.

"Excuse me could you point me to the nearest clothing store?" she tells him about a male clothing store a few blocks south, he thanks her and heads over to the store. The doctor finally makes it and enters; he goes over to the suits and picks out one that closely resembles his last one. He tries them on and is satisfied by the fit; he picks out a new tie and heads over to the counter. They gladly take his money and bid him a good day, the doctor balls up his old clothes and throws it in a nearby trash bin. He heads back to the inn, the sun is shining and the clouds are puffy, he looks at the sky and realizes that he's anxious to get back in space. He turns the corner and see Evie sitting down on the benches outside, he grins he's not the only one who's anxious. He waves and jogs over, when gets closer he does a little twirl for her.

"How do I look?" he asks.

"Not homeless." She says with a laugh. "I almost thought that you weren't coming that you ditch to avoid paying…"

"That reminds me be right back." He says and enters the inn. He walks over to the old man and pays for his room, he notices the women that gave him directions is there. She's talking to the old man; the doctor looks at her and gives her a small wave. He walks out and goes to Evie who's already up and holding her suitcase.

"Ellie whose that women that was talking with your dad, sister?" he asks

"Correct that would be my sister, she helps out occasionally with the inn." She looks at him and nods her head over to the TARDIS last was. "Should we go now, Doctor?"

"Yes… lets." "I hope it hasn't moved" he takes Evies bag and starts walking.


End file.
